No soy nadie
by LitlBird
Summary: No soy nadie. Mi nombre no importa ahora, ni mi procedencia, ni mis sentimientos. Cuando tienes la muerte tan cerca, nada de eso importa.
1. Chapter 1

Es la hora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los juegos van a comenzar. Debo salir a la arena y luchar por sobrevivir. Mi corazón se para durante unos segundos mientras la plataforma circular me lleva hacia arriba y me desvela el escenario de la que probablemente sea mi muerte. Parpadeo varias veces para disipar la luz solar que hiere mis ojos y me fijo en el enorme cuerno dorado que se alza en medio del terreno y en los objetos que contiene. La Cornucopia. Cientos y cientos de objetos se amontonan a su alrededor, desde arcos y largas espadas hasta cantimploras y calcetines. Apenas tengo tiempo de decidir de qué servirían unos calcetines en los juegos cuando un sonoro sonido de tambor me saca de mis pensamientos. El sonido se repite una vez más, y otra, y otra. Tardo unos segundos en comprender que es una cuenta atrás. Cuando el sonido del tambor se apague tendré que lanzarme hacia la Cornucopia para enfrentarme a mi destino. Intercambio un par de miradas con el resto de mis compañeros (ahora enemigos). Algunos están casi o incluso más nerviosos que yo, lo cual me relaja; no soy la única que lo está pasando mal. En ese tiempo de relajación un pensamiento fugaz y casi suicida cruza mi mente. Quizás puedo hacerlo. Quizás puedo ganar. Algunos chicos y chicas que me rodean parecen débiles e inseguros, podría acabar con ellos fácilmente. O quizás no tenga que hacerlo, solo me bastaría con permanecer viva mientras los demás van cayendo por deshidratación o por hambre. La idea me hace sonreír por unos segundos. Podría volver a casa. Pero me basta cruzar la mirada con el tributo del distrito 2 para disipar mi alegría. Trago saliva con dificultad y aparto la vista. No puedo ganar. No soy nada. No soy valiente, no soy lista, no sé matar. No soy nadie. No soy una rubia sexy con patrocinadores garantizados, ni una niña adorable que sabe trepar a árboles y recolectar, ni la chica en llamas. No puedo ganar. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y tengo que parpadear varias veces para disiparlas. No soy nadie, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me vean llorar. No aquí al menos. El sonido del tambor vuelve a sacarme de mis pensamientos. Alzo la vista hacia la Cornucopia y me preparo para correr. Si voy a morir, moriré peleando. Puede que no sea nadie pero no por eso voy a dejar de luchar. O al menos eso intento creer. El corazón me late con fuerza contra los oídos. Las manos me empiezan a sudar y me las tengo que limpiar varias veces en los pantalones antes de cerrarlas en dos puños. Me inclino ligeramente hacia delante y miro fijamente la Cornucopia intentando disfrutar de las pocas respiraciones que me quedan. Tan pronto como había empezado, el sonido del tambor cesa y el mundo se para durante una milésima de segundo. Llegó la hora. No hay vuelta atrás. Los juegos han empezado. Me impulso hacia delante y comienzo a correr hacia la multitud de personas que ya empiezan a pelearse en la boca de la Cornucopia. Espero que mi muerte sea rápida.


	2. Chapter 2

Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Mi corazón suena a mil por hora amenazando con salírseme del pecho pero lejos de querer calmarlo me alegro de que siga estando dispuesto a latir con tanta fuerza. Aún me parece increíble que haya conseguido salir del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia sin apenas un rasguño. Miles de flashes de lo que pasó allí inundan mi mente pero por más que me esfuerzo lo único que recuerdo con claridad es a mí misma corriendo hacia el bosque con un cuchillo en la mano y una mochila a la espalda.

Los músculos de las piernas me suplican a gritos clemencia de modo que bajo un poco el ritmo de mi carrera, manteniendo una velocidad que me permita avanzar sin cansarme demasiado. Apenas he recorrido un par de metros con esta velocidad cuando el sonido de un cañón hace que me esconda detrás de un árbol instintivamente. Me siento una estúpida por haberme asustado por el sonido de un cañón pero mantengo mi cuerpo pegado todo lo que puedo a la corteza del árbol e intento escuchar con atención con el corazón aún latiendo con fuerza contra mis oídos. Pum. Bu-bum. Pum. Bu-bum. Pum. Bu-bum. Cuento seis cañonazos antes de que el sonido del cañón desaparezca y me deslizo por la corteza hasta acabar sentada a los pies del árbol. Seis menos, quedan diecisiete. Dieciocho, si tengo en cuenta de que sigo viva. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento y apoyo la cabeza en el árbol. Sigo viva. Esas dos palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como si fueran las dos únicas palabras en la Tierra. Estoy viva. A pesar de no ser nadie, mi corazón sigue latiendo, mis pulmones siguen recibiendo aire y la sangre sigue corriendo por mis venas. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Abro los ojos y me permito unos segundos más de inanición antes de volver a ponerme en marcha. No estaré viva durante mucho tiempo si me quedo sentada a los pies de un árbol sin hacer nada. Me descuelgo la mochila que llevo a la espalda y reviso su contenido rezando por que dentro haya algo de agua. En vez de eso, saco una cantimplora plateada (vacía, por supuesto), una linterna algo más grande que mi dedo meñique y un bote minúsculo lleno de algo viscoso que supongo es crema para quemaduras. No está mal. Es decir, no es mucho pero es mejor que no tener nada. Vuelvo a colgarme la mochila a la espalda y alargo la mano hasta coger mi cuchillo del suelo. Jugueteo un rato con él haciéndolo girar entre mis dedos. Al igual que mi mochila y su contenido, es pequeño y afilado, perfecto para matar a alguien a corta distancia. Me estremezco con la idea de clavarle a otro tributo mi pequeño cuchillo y decido ponerme finalmente en pie. Ahora mi prioridad es encontrar un refugio, a ser posible que esté cerca de una fuente de agua. Y más me vale encontrarlo antes de que se haga de noche porque sino... No soy consciente del ruido de pasos detrás de mí hasta que no los tengo prácticamente encima. Me doy la vuelta con el cuchillo preparado pero antes de poder reaccionar soy empujada hacia el suelo, clavándome en la espalda mi mochila y su contenido. Observo la cara de mi atacante durante una fracción de segundo pero no consigo recordar su nombre ni su distrito. No es nadie, como yo. Intento zafarme del peso que me aplasta y empiezo a forcejear provocando que tanto mi agresor como yo rodemos por el suelo. Volvemos a la posición inicial, él arriba y yo abajo, solo que esta vez no noto el tacto de mi cuchillo en mi mano derecha. Lo busco frenéticamente con la mirada y lo encuentro a pocos centímetros de mí pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder cogerlo desde mi posición. Mi atacante, que no parece haberse dado cuenta de la posición de mi cuchillo, sigue forcejeando encima mía intentando sujetarme las dos manos con una sola mientras con la otra sujeta su arma. Sin pensármelo dos veces, echo el cuerpo hacia delante y le asesto un cabezazo haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Aturdida por el golpe, me arrastró lejos de él en dirección a mi cuchillo y, una vez que lo tengo de nuevo conmigo, me incorporo y me giro buscando a mi oponente. Está a escasos centímetros de mí y sostiene con las dos manos un hacha, dispuesta a clavármela en la cabeza. Pero no lo hace y tardo unos segundos en descubrir por qué. La mitad de mi cuchillo está clavada a medio camino entre su estómago y sus pulmones. Acabo de matar a mi primer tributo sin apenas darme cuenta. Nos quedamos los dos paralizados, yo sin saber qué hacer y él sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y abre la boca para decir algo pero en lugar de palabras lo que sale de sus labios es sangre. Me aparto de él antes de que la sangre me dé en la cara, sacando con el movimiento mi cuchillo de sus costillas. El chico cae al suelo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y las hojas a su alrededor empiezan a teñirse de un fuerte color rojo. No me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer hasta que no suena el cañonazo señalando su muerte. La cabeza me da vueltas y el aire empieza a faltarme. Miro frenéticamente a mi alrededor por si hay alguien más cerca pero, salvo el cadáver que descansa a mis pies, estoy sola; nadie lo ha visto. Bueno, quizás alguien sí. En una de las ramas de un árbol me parece ver una cámara, retransmitiendo en directo mi matanza para toda la gente de Panem. A lo lejos me parece oír el sonido de unas hélices, como de un helicóptero, acercándose hasta mi posición. Miro hacia arriba y veo un aerodeslizador preparado para recoger al tributo muerto. Comienzo a retroceder aterrada sin apartar la vista del cuerpo inerte del tributo hasta que mi espalda choca contra un árbol. Ese contaco es suficiente para hacerme reaccionar. Me doy la vuelta y echo a correr rápidamente sin rumbo fijo. Sigo notando el tacto de mi cuchillo, aún manchado de sangre, en mi mano derecha y la mochila rebota contra mi espalda acentuando mi dolor pero no me importa. Ahora sólo me importa correr. Correr, correr y correr. Correr para escapar. Pero no se puede escapar de algo que está en tu mente. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la cara del tributo, la luz desapareciendo de sus ojos, su último intento de hablarme. ¿Quería decirme algo? ¿Que intentase hablar con sus padres? ¿Tendría novia, algún familiar especial? Sin duda, y todas esas personas especiales para él habrán visto lo que he hecho. Casi puedo imaginarles alrededor del televisor, abrazándose unos a otros y lamentando su pérdida. Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Le he robado la vida y ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. ¿Así es como se sentirá la persona que me mate? No, seguro que no. Nadie llora por una muerte en los juegos del hambre. Me obligo a parar cuando noto mis pulmones arder buscando aire y tengo que abrazarme a un arbol para no caerme al suelo. El mundo entero parece estar girando como en un tiovivo, borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que siguen cayendo de mis ojos. Los cierro por un momento intentando calmarme y la imagen del tributo desplomándose frente a mí vuelve a invadir mi mente. Me tiemblan las piernas y empezaría a vomitar ahora mismo si no tuviese el estómago vacío. Abro los ojos de nuevo y un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cae de mis ojos empapando mi camiseta. Me tapo la boca con una mano intentando sofocar los sollozos que tratan de salir de mi garganta. Un ataque de ansiedad. Estoy sufriendo un maldito ataque de ansiedad en medio de los juegos del hambre. Maldita sea. Apoyo la cabeza contra la corteza del árbol mirando al cielo. Tengo que calmarme. No puedo dejarme dominar por los nervios. No aquí, no ahora. Cierro los ojos y me deslizo por la corteza del árbol hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Respiro profundamente y procuro relajarme. Lo que he hecho era inevitable, lo es para todos los que estamos aquí. Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder y, por suerte para mí, ha sido temprano. Abro los ojos y empiezo a limpiarme despacio las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Eso es, ya está. Una vez estoy repuesta de mi ataque de ansiedad me atrevo a mirar a mi cuchillo. Sigue manchado de sangre, de modo que lo restriego un rato contra las hojas del suelo para limpiarlo antes de levantarlo y sujetarlo frente a mis ojos. Con lo insignificante que parecía... Con lo insignificantes que parecíamos ambos... Suspiro y vuelvo a bajar el cuchillo. ¿Y ahora? Me abrazo las rodillas y apoyo mi barbilla entre ellas. Ahora me toca sobrevivir. Los juegos del hambre continúan y yo debo seguir manteniéndome con vida, aunque no sé cuánto podré aguantar.


	3. Chapter 3

Los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer empiezan a iluminar la Arena y me despiertan. Me estiro con cuidado, procurando no caerme de la rama del árbol en la que estoy subida y me siento ladeando la cabeza a izquierda y derecha. No puede decirse que haya pasado una buena noche. Aún me duele el cuello por culpa de la postura en la que me he visto obligada a dormir y apenas he podido pegar ojo por culpa de los sonidos del bosque: el aleteo de unas alas, un animal corriendo entre los árboles, incluso pisadas de otros tributos. Pero estoy viva y eso es lo importante. Ya dormiré después. Vuelvo a colgarme la mochila a la espalda, agarro con firmeza mi cuchillo con la mano derecha y me dejo caer al suelo. La rama no estaba muy alta de modo que consigo caer de pie aunque me quedo unos segundos quieta por si alguien me ha escuchado caer. Nadie, bien. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar hacia lo que creo que es el norte. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde voy pero no creo que sea muy seguro estar en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo. Además tengo hambre. Camino durante un largo trecho antes de encontrarme con un arbusto lleno de bayas rojas y negras. Me arrodillo frente a él, me descuelgo la mochila de la espalda y empiezo a llenarla de los dos tipos de bayas por igual. La identificación de plantas no se me daba muy bien durante los entrenamientos del Capitolio pero sé lo suficiente para estar segura de que ninguno de los dos tipos es venenoso. Aún así, me meto una de las bayas rojas en la boca para asegurarme y la saboreo despacio. Es suave al tacto y de sabor muy dulce pero ni rastro de veneno. Trago la baya roja y me meto una de las bayas negras en la boca que, salvo porque resulta ser más amarga que la anterior, también parece ser inofensiva. Después de haber metido la mitad de las bayas del arbusto en la mochila la cierro y vuelvo a echármela al hombro. Me meto las bayas que todavía me quedan en la mano en la boca, me limpio las manos en la hierba y prosigo mi camino. El sabor dulce y amargo de las bayas se mezcla en mi boca produciendo un nuevo sabor que nunca antes había probado. Cierro los ojos un momento y saboreo despacio antes de tragar. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me limpio el jugo de baya que me corre por la barbilla con una mano. Delicioso. Si al menos tuviese... Me paro en seco en medio del bosque sin creerme lo que ven mis ojos. En medio de un claro franqueado por árboles hay un lago. Un lago inmenso repleto de agua que me invita a beber sin pedirme nada a cambio. ¡Agua! Hecho a correr hacia el lago, me dejo caer de rodillas en la orilla y sumerjo la cabeza en el agua. Bebo todo el agua que soy capaz de tragar de una sentada y saco la cabeza antes de quedarme sin aire. Inspiro y espiro por la boca varias veces recuperando el aliento, sin creerme la suerte que he tenido. Un lago. Agua. Si pudiera me pondría a gritar de alegría. Ahora no tendré problemas para mantenerme con vida, teniendo este lago cerca y arbustos cuyas bayas sé que no son venenosas. Me descuelgo la mochila del hombro, la abro, busco mi pequeña cantimplora y me apresuro a meterla dentro del lago para llenarla. El pensamiento suicida que tuve en la Cornucopia vuelve a mi mente con fuerza. Puedo ganar. Saco la cantimplora del agua, la cierro con cuidado y la aprieto con fuerza contra mi pecho cerrando los ojos. Puedo volver a casa, ahora sé que puedo hacerlo. Abro los ojos, vuelvo a guardar la cantimplora en la mochila y la cierro sonriendo como una niña pequeña a la que le han dado su dulce favorito. Pero la felicidad no dura mucho en los juegos del hambre. El crujido de unas hojas a mi espalda hace que me quede completamente paralizada. Me quedo quieta, sin atreverme a moverme y rezando porque sólo sea algún animal asustado. Pero los animales no hablan.

-_ Vaya, vaya, vaya_- giro la cabeza despacio y lo que veo hace que me dé un vuelco al corazón. El tributo del distrito dos avanza hacia mí con paso despreocupado cruzado de brazos- Parece que el corderito tiene sed- ahora soy yo el animal asustado y el tributo profesional el cazador con hambre. Una parte de mí me grita que huya, que luche contra él o que haga algo pero no puedo apartar los ojos del chico que sigue acercándose. Su nombre... Cato, eso. Ese es el nombre de la persona que me va a matar. Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Cato se crió en uno de los distritos superiores, le han entrenado para los juegos desde que era un crío. Probablemente ya tenga pensadas mil maneras de matarme, y eso que no veo ningún arma. ¿Y qué tengo yo?- _¿Te he asustado, corderito? ¿No te vas a defender?- _Cato se arrodilla ante mí y me dedica una sonrisa que bien podría haberme hecho enrojecer si no supiera sus verdaderas intenciones. Todo esto, la Arena, los tributos, los juegos en sí son sólo un juego para él. Sabe que ganará porque es el que está mejor preparado, los demás somos sólo eso; piezas de un gran juego que él está encantado de eliminar. Una oleada de rabia e impotencia se apodera de mí. Agarro con fuerza mi mochila con las dos manos y le asesto un golpe en la cara con todas mis fuerzas haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Aprovecho esos gloriosos segundos en los que él está aturdido para levantarme, colgarme la mochila a la espalda, coger mi cuchillo del suelo y correr tan rápido como mis piernas me permiten. Eso es lo que tengo, coraje. Coraje o estupidez, no lo sé. No tardo mucho tiempo en oír a Cato levantarse y correr detrás de mí de modo que acelero el ritmo de mi carrera notando las gotas de agua que aún mojan mi cara correr por mis mejillas hasta secarse. Cada dos por tres miro hacia atrás para ver si Cato sigue siguiéndome hasta que descubro que no hay nadie corriendo detrás de mí. Me paro, me doblo por la cintura y apoyo las manos en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Que raro, juraría que me seguía... Mejor, después del subidón de adrenalina de la carrera no me apetece morir ahora mismo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás sea algo peligroso el no saber dónde está Cato cuando estoy rodeada de árboles por todas partes. Podría estar acechándome desde cualquier rincón...

- Bú- el corazón vuelve a parárseme al reconocer la voz. Alzo los ojos y me encuentro con Cato, avanzando entre los árboles que tengo enfrente y sin dar muestras de cansancio por haber corrido. No puede ser. Vuelvo a ponerme erguida y empiezo a retroceder despacio sin dejar de mirarle- Has sido un corderito muy malo, ¿lo sabías?- sonríe y gira la cabeza hacia un lado para que vea su mejilla. Un moratón está empezando a formarse desde la parte de atrás de su mandíbula hasta casi su barbilla, moratón que supongo ha ayudado a formar el golpe que le dí- Me has hecho daño- vuelve a girar su cara hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encuentran- Así que no puedo dejar que te escapes- mi espalda choca contra un árbol cortándome la retirada. En lugar de darme la vuelta y salir huyendo vuelvo a quedarme paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Cato sigue avanzando, tanto que muy pronto nuestras frentes llegarán a tocarse, o lo harían si no fuese tres veces más alto que yo. No puedo hacer nada...¿O sí? En mi mano derecha sigo teniendo mi fiel cuchillo esperando a ser usado. Lo miro de reojo durante un segundo. Funcionó una vez, ¿podría funcionar ahora? No tengo tiempo de pararme a pensar en ello. Agarro el cuchillo con fuerza y echo a correr hacia Cato. Tiene buenos reflejos de modo que se aparta antes de que pueda hacerle una herida mortal, aunque me da tiempo a hacerle un corte en un lateral del cuello. Echo a correr pero no he dado ni diez pasos cuando noto cómo algo tira de mi mochila hacia atrás haciéndome caer de espaldas. Cato se avalanza sobre mí dispuesto a propinarme un puñetazo pero consigo rodar por el suelo esquivando el golpe. Parece que huír no me va a ser posible de modo que sólo me queda luchar. Avanzo hacia Cato repartiendo mandobles con el cuchillo a diestro y siniestro pero los esquiva con facilidad. Me agarra la muñeca derecha con fuerza y aprieta hasta que una oleada de dolor me hace soltar el cuchillo. Me retuerzo intentando librarme de él pero lo único que consigo es acentuar el dolor.

- Suelta tu mochila- dice Cato marcando cada palabra. La ira que veo en sus ojos me hace dejar de forcejear. Supongo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia que alguien como yo intentara cortarle el cuello. Me descuelgo la mochila por el lado izquierdo, de manera que queda colgando de mi brazo derecho. Cato me libera la muñeca empujándome hacia atrás y coge mi mochila antes de que llegue a tocar el suelo. Caigo sentada y retrocedo todo lo que puedo agarrándome la muñeca dolorida. ¿Está rota? Me es imposible saberlo pero está hinchada y amoratada allí donde Cato ha ejercido más presión.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que conseguiste en la Cornucopia?- el tributo profesional está hurgando en mi mochila, sacando y guardando cosas a su antojo- Bayas, crema, una linterna... - alza la vista hacia mí y me sonríe de forma sarcástica- y tu cuchillito- cierra la mochila y la deja caer al suelo antes de seguir avanzando hacia mí- Parece que voy a hacerte un favor matándote, deberías agradecérmelo- matarme... no, ni hablar. Aún no. Vuelvo a sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y la uso para asestárle una patada en la espinilla. Me levanto y echo a correr de nuevo pero una vez más él es más rápido y me agarra del pie haciéndome caer de bruces. Me da la vuelta colocándome boca arriba y se sienta encima de mis piernas para asegurarse de que no vuelva a escapar- Qué peleona...- acaricia con un dedo mi mandíbula hasta mi barbilla, pasando por mis labios- Es una pena que me hayas hecho enfadar- sigue acariciando mi piel con sus dedos hasta dejar la mano sobre mi cuello. Entonces, muy poco a poco, comienza a apretarlo contra el suelo. Abro la boca para gritar pero Cato me la tapa con su mano libre- Shhhh, no grites. Pronto estarás en un lugar mejor- aterrada, empiezo a retorcerme intentando librarme de él pero sin éxito. Pesa demasiado para que pueda intentar levantarme y me tiene completamente inmovilizada. Chillo pero el sonido queda silenciado por la mano de Cato y sólo sirve para provocarme un pinchazo en el pecho. Pataleo con fuerza contra el suelo totalmente impotente buscando aire pero Cato no parece ceder. Es más, sonríe y se inclina hacia mí apretando más su agarre. Mis pulmones arden buscando oxígeno, la cabeza me da vueltas y parece estar a punto de estallar. Voy a morir. He oído decir mil veces que, cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos y recuerdas los buenos y malos momentos que has vivido, tu familia, tus amigos... Yo no puedo recordar nada, ni pensar en nadie. Sólo está Cato, sus manos privándome de aire, su cuerpo aplastándome contra el suelo. La ansiedad se apodera de mí y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos. ¿Habrá alguien viendo esta pelea? ¿Alguien del Capitolio viéndola en directo desde la comodidad de su casa, llorando por la muerte de su favorita? No, claro que no. Nadie llorará mi muerte. No soy nadie, soy sólo una pieza más en los juegos de Cato, del hambre y del Capitolio. Un árbol más en medio del bosque. Un cadáver más que los vigilantes recogerán con su aerodeslizador, sin nombre ni procedencia ni nadie que se preocupe de ellos. Poco a poco dejo de forcejear y patalear y vuelvo los ojos hacia Cato. Quiero gritarle que no soy nadie aquí, que no me deje sufrir durante más tiempo, que me deje morir de una vez. Pero sé que no podré gritar, como también sé que mis brazos y piernas no volverán a responderme. Mi vista se nubla, no sé si a causa de las lágrimas o por la falta de oxígeno, y el mundo empieza a girar lentamente. Lo último que veo es la cara de Cato, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos al descubrir que ha conseguido arrebatarme la vida. Después...nada.


End file.
